


Truth or Dare

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “I, uh, sorry I changed my mind, can I take truth instead?”Liam looked briefly at Harry but he was looking down at the table, playing with his fingers.“You’re no fun, mate!” exclaimed Louis.“You know what, forget it. I’m tired,” said Liam, yawning exaggeratedly.Louis dare Liam to kiss Harry during a game of truth or dare. Liam should jump on the chance to kiss his crush but he just can't.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unoriginal title! Thanks to Angie for the idea <3 I hope you'll like it!

Liam watched Louis take a sip of his drink, before putting his glass on the table between them, looking at his bandmates with a devious smirk on his face.

Liam looked over at Harry who smiled softly when he caught Liam looking at him. Liam felt his cheeks redden. This was new. This feeling in his stomach whenever he was looking at Harry or if Harry was looking at him or even if anyone just mentioned him by name. Liam was confused and didn't know what to do with these feelings. 

The confusing part was not even that he had a crush on another man, surprisingly he had dealt with this part easily. No, thr it had more to do with the fact that this another man was Harry. He’d known him for so long now and as far as he could remember he only ever felt friendship toward Harry. And one day, on one of their rare day off, they were in Montreal and they were hanging out, behind the venue where they were playing that night and Harry plopped down next to Liam and handed him a flower. Liam had no idea where Harry found the flower but he took it and smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. It’s the first time he remembered his stomach doing the thing, like ten thousands of butterflies were trying to escape.

“Earth to Liam! Earth to Liam! You still with us mate?” laughed Niall as he snapped his fingers in front of Liam’s face. 

Liam shook his head and smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Just a bit tired I reckon.”

Louis still had his devious smirk plastered on his face and Liam knew it meant nothing good.

“Liam, mate! Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” answered Liam against his better judgement. 

Louis laughed and clapped his hands together, immediately making Liam regret choosing ‘dare’.

“I dare you to,” started Louis, tapping two of his fingers against his bottom lips like he was thinking about it, “umm, kiss our dear friend Harold here,” continued Louis. 

Louis felt cold sweat run down his spine. He couldn’t have heard that right. 

“What?!”

“I said ‘I dare you to kiss Harold’,” repeated Louis slowly, like he was talking to a kid.

Oh no! That couldn’t be happening. Liam could not kiss Harry. It’s not that he didn't want to, obviously, but he knew that if he kissed Harry, it would be nothing like the kiss he shared with Niall earlier. He was scared that if he kissed Harry he would not be able to stop and Harry would understand what was going on and he couldn’t know. Liam was fine with only being friends with Harry, really, but if he knew the way Harry kissed...Liam couldn’t live with that knowledge and not being able to kiss him all the time.

“I, uh, sorry I changed my mind, can I take truth instead?”

Liam looked briefly at Harry but he was looking down at the table, playing with his fingers.

“You’re no fun, mate!” exclaimed Louis.

“You know what, forget it. I’m tired,” said Liam, yawning exaggeratedly.

Liam didn’t wait for Louis’ answer and walked to the bunk area at the back of the bus.

*

Liam was scrolling through Instagram and listening to music when the curtain of his bunk opened. Of course it was Harry. Liam removed his earbuds and smiled at Harry.

“You okay?” asked Harry, softly.

“Sure, why?”

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure, now move.”

Liam just stared at Harry and said nothing. 

“C’mon, move! I wanna lay down with you.”

“And what about the game?” questioned Liam.

“I was getting tired.”

“And you decided to come bother me?”

Harry’s smile dropped from his face.

“Sorry, I’m gonna go to my bunk,” answered Harry, but before he could leave Liam reached out and grabbed Harry’s wrist.

“Sorry, I was just kidding, you know you never bother me.”

Liam moved on his side, his back against the wall and Harry climbed next to him. The bunk were not very big and not really made to accommodate two grown men in it. Harry was so close, Liam could feel Harry’s breath against his face.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence.

“Can I ask you something?” asked Harry.

Liam sighed, he knew what Harry was going to ask and he didn’t know if he was ready to give an answer, but he nodded anyway.

“Why didn’t you want to kiss me?”

“I was tired, I said it.”

“No before that, you asked to change for truth and then you decided to stop playing.”

“Sorry, I was not comfortable with it?” answered Liam, knowing it was the worst answer he could think of.

“That’s bullshit Payno! I saw you kiss Niall barely two hours ago, it didn’t seem so uncomfortable. “

Liam sighed again.

“Listen Harry, I’m sorry, I-"

“Oh my god!”, interrupted Harry, “Is there something going on between you and Niall? Oh my god, I’m so dumb,” said Harry as he got off the bunk hurriedly. 

“Harry wait!”

Thankfully they were on the bus and Harry couldn’t go very far. Harry was in his own bunk, his face, facing the wall.

“Haz! Haz please listen to me,” pleaded Liam, “there is nothing between Niall and me.”

Harry stayed silent and for a moment Liam thought Harry might have fell asleep.

“Then why?” asked Harry, his voice small.

“Can you please turn around, I don’t wanna have this conversation with your back.”

Harry didn’t answer but he turned around and moved to the back of his bunk like Liam had done earlier. Liam was sure it was an invitation to join him but he asked Harry before he climbed in.

Liam lay next to Harry and not knowing where his courage came from, he took Harry’s hand and linked their fingers together.

“There is nothing between Niall and me.”

“You already told me,” said Harry, his voice flat.

“I just want to make sure you know I’m not lying and he kiss was just a kiss. It was a dare, it meant nothing.”

“Then why did you refuse to kiss me, it was only a dare after all.”

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do it, he could tell Harry everything. Liam couldn’t stand Harry looking hurt and even more if it was because of him. He had to be honest and tell Harry. Liam knew that even if Harry didn’t felt the same, it would probably hurt for a while but it wouldn’t change anything between them. 

“I didn’t want it to be a dare. If one day I get to kiss you I want you to want it too. And I was so scared to kiss you and not being able to stop myself and I couldn’t stand the idea of knowing how you kiss and not being able to do it all the time. I like you Harry and I’m sorry if this makes things awkward.”

Harry stayed silent and Liam unlinked their fingers.

“I reckon I’ll go back to my bunk now,” said Liam.

He was sad but not surprised. He knew his crush was one sided but having the confirmation didn’t feel good and he wanted to be alone for a moment. At least now he would be able to start trying to get over it.

“Don’t leave, please.”

“I’d prefer to be alone right now. It’s okay that you don’t feel the same, really but-"

“Can you please let me say something? If you wanna go back to your bunk after it’s okay, but I’d like to say something before.”

“Okay.”

“Why do you think I was so hurt by you refusing to kiss me?”

“I don’t know.”

“I like you Liam, I thought I was obvious but I guess I was wrong.”

“You like me? Like I like you?”

“Yes Li,” laughed Harry, “why do you think I always cuddle you, and want to room with you on hotel night and that flower I gave you?”

“I was a bit dense I guess?”

Harry laughed again.

“And now, will you give me that kiss?”

Liam giggled and closed the short distance between them.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
